Lost In This Moment
by Cormandy
Summary: AU Harry and Ginny's trip down the aisle, and everything that comes along with marrying into a large family like the Weasleys.


**Disclaimer: **JKR owns Harry Potter; I merely play in the universe she created. Lost In This Moment is Big&Rich's song, not mine!

**A/N: **Still a newbie when it comes to writing fics, but I'm slowly getting better… This is another fic for the fic challenge I'm doing. Hope you enjoy!

**Lost In This Moment**

**Chapter 1**

**The Night Before**

"Harry, mate, I can't believe you're marrying my sister tomorrow." Ron's speech was slurred from too much alcohol.

"And I can't believe you are this plastered the day before my wedding, you're the best man. You'd better be able to walk your wife down the aisle tomorrow or she's gonna hurt you." Harry chuckled watching his best mate's eyes widen in terror.

Harry clapped him on the back. "It's alright Ron, we'll just give you Fred and George's Hang Over Remedy before sending you home. She won't have to know how wasted you got tonight, considering she can't have anything with the baby and all."

"Aw, Harry, don't make me feel worse than I already do. Go ahead and give me the Hang Over stuff now. I know Fred and George brought some from the shop." Ron sat up ready to prove he wasn't completely pissed. He slumped back over a few seconds later. Harry just laughed and went off to search for Fred or George to get some of that potion.

He found Fred in the living room, making a fool of himself. Apparently they were eager to try a new concoction they'd been working on and figured Harry's Bachelor party would be the perfect place to do it.

"Gargling Gobstoppers! A brand new item available now at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes." He held up a box of little round candies to a room full of drunken wizards. No one seemed the slightest bit interested in the new product, this of course didn't put Fred off, he continued his sales pitch, just short of actually putting the candy in his mouth.

"Oy, Fred!" he looked up to see Harry standing in the door way.

"One moment Gentleman," he walked quietly to the door way. "Yes, Mr. Bachelor. Are you enjoying this amazing party my brothers and I threw for you?" he asked, a smile playing about his lips.

"Fred, you know I would have been just fine having a few drinks at The Leaky Cauldron. You didn't have to go through the trouble of a whole party here at the house. But yes, I'm having a great time. Thank you." Fred nudged his arm, and pointed over at Neville who was fast asleep on the couch. Harry laughed, apparently Ron wasn't the only one completely pissed at this party.

"Look, I just wondered if you brought any of you Hang Over Remedy. Ron's got to feeling bad that he's completely pissed and Hermione can't have anything to drink at Gin's party tonight." Harry laughed thinking about Ron's expression when he remembered how Hermione would react to his coming home drunk, especially the night before Harry's wedding.

Fred walked off into another room and came back a few seconds later with a vial of potion for Ron. "Thanks Fred, don't know what any of us would do without you or George." He said smiling at his future brother-in-law.

Harry walked back into the kitchen where Ron was still slumped over. "Ron, wake up! Take some of this potion and then I'm going to get you home to your wife."

"Harry, I just wanted to tell you that you are the best friend I've ever had. And that I love you, and that I'm just really glad you are marrying my sister tomorrow because you and I are going to be real brothers then." Ron said still slumped over the table.

"Ron, I know, we've had this conversation before. It was a little less awkward when you were sober though." Ron grunted and Harry laughed.

He knew that Ron was happy about his marriage tomorrow, and he was glad for that. When he had first decided to ask Ginny for her hand the first person he thought to ask, after Mr. Weasley of course, was Ron. At first Ron blew up, started swearing and swinging his arms. Harry knew from years of Ron's bad temper to stand far from him in times like those. He settled down a few minutes later and told Harry there was no other man he'd rather see his baby sister with.

Harry smiled at the memory. He knew that even if Ron had had a problem with it, Ginny would have a few words with him and he'd be fine with it, but he was glad it didn't have to come to that. He was glad Ron was happy for them on his own. Harry pulled out the vial of liquid and pored the potion into Ron's mouth. Ron immediately jumped up.

"Bugger, Harry. Why'd you do that for?" he shouted jumping around.

"Ron, I told you I wasn't going to let you go home pissed off your arse. What would Hermione do?" Harry laughed at Ron jumping around. He'd feel much better in about 10 seconds.

Ron jumped around the room for a few more seconds, and then settled down in the chair again. "Right, thanks Harry. You saved my arse tonight, Hermione would have been down right nasty if I'd gone home like that."

"Any time, well let's not make this a common occurrence." Harry was reminded of Ron's bachelor party. Ron was pretty much just as pissed, if not more so because he was so bloody nervous. Now he and Hermione had been married for over a year and they were expecting their first child in a few months.

Harry decided to call it a night, he told Fred and George that he was taking Ron home and then heading home to the flat he and Ginny shared. She was staying at The Burrow since it was bad luck to see the groom before the wedding. Harry would never understand the wedding traditions, muggle or otherwise, but he also wouldn't argue with Mrs. Weasley.

He dropped Ron off and wished him good luck with Hermione. The potion worked pretty well, but Hermione could usually tell if her husband had been drinking regardless of the potion. She just had a sixth sense about that sort of thing. Driving home the only thing he could think about was Ginny, and how beautiful she would be tomorrow. His mind wondered to the day he asked her to marry him as he walked up the 3 flights of stairs to their flat.

---Flashback---

_Harry reached inside his pocket to make sure the ring box was still there. He made a special trip to Gringots to pick up the most important thing being held in his vault, his mother's engagement ring. Sirius left behind a note with his will telling Harry about the significance of the ring. It was a soul bound ring. The wearer of the ring signifies to everyone that she is taken, and once the bond is sealed during the marriage ceremony nothing can break the bond between the couple. _

_Harry nervously moved the box around in his pocket, his hands were sweating and his heart was pounding. He was really going to do this, he was going to ask Ginny to marry him. _

_He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Ginny answered right away and invited him in. There were candles on the table and the smell of beef stew was coming from the kitchen. Merlin he loved this woman. He leaned down to kiss her hello, she giggled when he purposely missed and kissed her nose. _

_"Harry, you silly twat," she smacked his arm playfully and went to the kitchen to stir the stew. "I hope you're hungry, I made a double batch to take to Ron and Hermione's. She hasn't been in the mood to cook since the morning sickness started. She's been miserable, and Ron's even worse than she is. Complaining about his empty stomach, how Hermione deals with him I'll never know." _

_He couldn't see Ginny, but he knew she was rolling her eyes at her brother. Harry stifled a laugh as she walked back into the living room. _

_"What's so funny?" she asked putting her hands on her hips. This didn't do anything to stop his laughing; he out right barked out a laugh at her stance. She looked exactly like Mrs. Weasley did when she was angry. _

_"Gin, you look just like your mother when you do that." Harry couldn't stop laughing at the similarity. "You sure will have our kids trained up well." He said, realizing a moment later that Ginny stopped mid yell to stare at Harry in wonder. _

_Harry smiled, he hadn't meant to say that, but now that Ginny was shocked and thinking about their future children, this would be the perfect time to propose to her. He stood up and walked over to her, she was frozen in place just staring at him. He reached into his pocked, pulled out the ring, and kneeled in front of her. _

_"Ginny, I love you and I know that I wouldn't be able to spend my life without you. Marry me?" He said looking up into her still shocked face. She just stood there staring down at him, she didn't make a move. "Gin, will you marry me." he asked again._

_"Harry, of course I'll marry you!" she shouted and knelt down with him, he pulled the ring from the box and placed it on her finger. He looked up to her face and saw tears running down her cheeks. "I love you, Harry! Let's get married right away." She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. _

---End Flashback---

The grin that spread across Harry's face at the memory was priceless. Tomorrow he'd be marrying the women he loved, and spend the rest of his life with her.

**A/N 2:** This hasn't been beta'd, if anyone is interested in helping me beta please e-mail me at cormandy at gmail dot com


End file.
